horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasha Thomas
Sasha Thomas appears as a supporting character and a murder victim in the 1998 slasher film Urban Legend. She is portrayed by actress Tara Reid. Biography Sasha Thomas is a blonde haired 19-year-old college student at Pendleton University and is the host of a sex column on campus WZAB radio titled "Under the Covers". She is dating Parker Riley and is a friend of Natalie Simon, Damon Brooks and Brenda Bates. Sasha is attacked and killed at the WZAB campus radio station. Her screams for help and subsequent death is heard over the air on any radio tuned into that station. Sasha is the 8th and final victim of the Urban Legend killer, Brenda. Brenda's motive for killing Sasha is simply due to her friendship with Natalie. Natalie and Michelle Mancini had inadvertently killed Brenda's fiancee years earlier using an urban legend, and Brenda is taking revenge by killing all of Natalie's friends using urban legends. Sasha is first seen after the opening sequence in which Michelle Mancini is killed, at the radio station attending a sexually troubled girl. Sasha specializes in helping students with their private sexual problems and always has advice of what to do. Later, Sasha is seen with the group when they are all sitting in the study lounge watching the TV report of Michelle's murder. Sasha recalls that Michelle was supposedly listening to her show when she was killed, and wonders if her voice was the last thing Michelle heard. Sasha is seen at another study lounge meeting discussing Damon's death. She seems sympathetic to Natalie's claim that Damon was murdered, but once Parker debunks it as an elaborate prank, she seems much less concerned. Sasha is later seen at the campus library where Natalie finds an Encyclopedia of Urban Legends. Sasha is worried about Natalie so they decide to look through the book together. They come across several legends, including the method in which Damon was supposedly killed, and another one involving Gangs and headlights on cars. Sasha also shows Natalie an early edition of a Kama Sutra book which she will use to help practice new sexual positions with Parker. Afterwards, she appears at Parker's costume party dressed in a sexy nightgown and a fur coat, leading to a guy attempting to hit on her by telling her about an urban legend related to the song "Love Rollercoaster". His claim that the scream heard in the song is a murder victim's real cry for help from a 9-11 call disgusts Sasha and she feigns interest before quickly brushing him off. When Parker informs the party of Paul's theory that there's a killer on campus, she seems embarrassed by Parker's boorish behavior and his suggestion that Paul is the killer. She calls him a jerk and tells him she's leaving the party to go to the radio station. He apologizes and she blows him a kiss before she leaves, unaware that it will be the last time they see each other. At the radio station, Sasha receives a call from a couple in need of sexual advice. In the background, with Sasha unaware, the killer sneaks up behind her engineer and attacks and kills him. The call is abruptly cut off and a confused Sasha checks to see the cause. The killer suddenly appears and attacks Sasha with an axe. Sasha screams and narrowly escapes, heading for the radio station's exit. She runs through the station screaming for help, her attempts to reach the exits constantly thwarted by the killer. At one point she's tossed over the balcony of a staircase and hangs onto the ledge by her fingertips. When she falls, she hurts her leg, and is unable to run anymore. With the exit too far away, she manages to make it to the elevator, but takes it back upstairs so she can quietly hide back in the room where she started and wait for rescue. This plan backfires as she starts screaming for help when she looks through a window and sees Natalie enter the radio station three floors below. The killer follows her voice and discovers Sasha before Natalie can come to her aid. Sasha, hurt and defenseless, crouches into the corner and begs the killer to spare her life, but the killer is merciless and Sasha is hacked to death with the axe. Sasha dies without knowing her boyfriend had also been brutally murdered, or that her friend Brenda is her murderer. Sasha is later mentioned when Natalie goes to find Paul, and she tells him that she saw the killer and that Sasha is dead. When Natalie and Paul leave his place they run into Brenda who says that that she heard Sasha screaming on the radio. Natalie tells Brenda that Sasha is dead, shocking her. Sasha's body is discovered by Reese at the radio station. Reese gasps in horror at Sasha's mutilated body before leaving the station and calling the Dean and the police. When Brenda reveals to Natalie that she is the killer, Brenda mocks Sasha's incessant screams for help before she killed her. Character Type In slasher films, the blonde friend is often voluptuous, superficial, and the primary source of sex appeal, a stark contrast with the final girl, who is usually virginal, headstrong, and soft-spoken. She will often appear in the movie in provocative clothing and engage in sexual activity, two major slasher movie sins. This behavior is then later punished by the killer in a manner that emphasizes the sins she has committed. In Urban Legend, Sasha is a busty blonde who loves sex so much that she hosts a radio show dedicated to offering sexual advice. Throughout the movie she ridicules inexperienced students on her sex radio show, dismisses Natalie's paranoia to focus on experimenting new sex positions with her boyfriend, and wears an extremely revealing nightgown to a costume party. She is attacked by a hooded man with an axe during a live broadcast where her screams for help while being chased go unanswered. During the pursuit the camera focuses on her voluptuous figure and her nightgown slowly reveals more and more of her breasts until she's eventually cornered and hacked to pieces. Death Because Sasha's death occurs off-screen there is no way of being sure, but it's implied that the axe splits her skull on the first two swings and then decapitates her on the last swing. When Reese discovers Sasha's body, only her bloody hand is shown. Judging from Reese's reaction, Sasha's dead body is a horrific sight. Trivia *Sarah Michelle Gellar accepted Sasha's role but had to back out due to schedule conflicts with Buffy The Vampire Slayer. *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe was originally offered the role of Sasha, but turned it down to take part in Halloween H20: 20 Years Later. * On the DVD there is a deleted scene featuring Sasha and Parker. Sasha is dressed in lingerie and dances for Parker while he watches from the bed. Later, while having sex in a complicated position, Parker complains about never having sex missionary style. Sasha replies that variety is the number one key to a healthy relationship. Parker's dog, Hootie, interrupts them when he enters the room and coughs up a rubber finger. * In Urban Legends: Final Cut, Reese describes the murders portrayed in this film to a film student who debunks them as its own urban legend. This suggests that Sasha's death was swept under the rug by Pendleton University. Reviews and Notices "Tara Reid as Sasha, Natalie's friend and DJ at the college's radio station, is a standout, stealing every scene she's in." "Tara Reid, as the vacuous Sasha, is demonstrably uninteresting." "Tara Reid shows up long enough to show her ample cleavage bobble as she runs." "Tara Reid lets her breasts do the acting...great acting!" "Tara Reid can't scream, or run, or act. She can't do anything." "Tara Reid has a great promiscuous role as the saucy, sexually charged radio talk show host Sasha." "Tara Reid (Sasha) has difficulty proving why she was cast for this role beyond her impressive cleavage." "Natalie's friend Sasha, a busty blonde, runs a sex question hotline on Pendleton Radio. Blonde. Slutty. You just know she's destined for the grave before the credits roll." "Tara Reid is perfectly cast as Sasha, a college radio host and slut about town. It's telling as to the film's overall quality that she gives one of the better performances." "Tara Reid, as annoying bimbo Sasha, is a great example of how we'd be upset if the slutty girl didn't die." Category:Victims of Brenda bates Category:Scream Queens Category:Urban Legend characters Category:Characters